Monsters, Inc. (2001 film) Credits
Opening Logos 2001 Original Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Film A Blue Sky Studios Production Billy Crystal and John Goodman in Monsters Inc. Closing Credits Directed by Pete Docter Co-Directed by Lee Unkrich David Silverman Produced by Darla K. Anderson Executive Producers John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Associate Producer Kori Rae Original Story by Pete Docter Jill Culton Jeff Pidgeon Ralph Eggleston Screenplay by Andrew Stanton Daniel Gerson Music by Randy Newman Story Supervisor Bob Peterson Film Editor Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director Thomas Porter Production Designers Harley Jessup Bob Pauley Art Directors Tia W. Kratter Dominique Louis Supervising Animators Glenn McQueen Rich Quade Lighting Supervisor Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout Supervisor Ewan Johnson Shading Supervisor Rick Sayre Modeling Supervisor Eben Ostby Set Dressing Supervisor Sophie Vincelette Simulation & Effects Supervisors Galyn Susman Micheal Fong Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Crawl Art Production Supervisor Katherine Sarafian Casting by Ruth Lambert C.S.A Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Story Material by Bob Peterson David Silverman Joe Ranft Story Story Artists Storyboarding Screenplay Material by Robert Baird Rhett Reeese Jonathan Roberts Art CG Painters Production Artists Visual Development Layout Layout Artists Additional Layout Set Dressing Animation Character Development Animators Editorial Second Assistant Editors Modeling Modeling Artists Shading Shading Artists Lighting Team Leads/Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Simulation & Effects Sequence Supervisors Simulation & Effects Artists Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineers Documentation & Support Camera Production Production Support Information Systems Managers Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Additional Voices "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman Performed by Billy Crystal & ''' '''John Goodman Produced by Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Main Titles Outtakes and Company Play Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance Creative Resources & Marketing Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Music and Lyrics byEdit * Randy Newman Performed byEdit * Billy Crystal & John Goodman Produced byEdit * Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Production BabiesEdit * Ahmi * Aleksander * Alex * Annika * Anthony * Camille * Chloe * Christopher * Claire * Claire Emily * Connor * Eli * Elza * Emilia * Emma * Emma Mei-li * Finn * Gemma * Hailey * Hannah * Hunter * Isaac * Jacey * Jacob * James * Jasper * Jonah * Jordan * Josiah * Klaire * Lena * Leonardo * Louise * Lucy * Madison * Mary * Maximillian * Michael * Olivia * Penelope * Phoebe * Pinky * Rebecca * Sage * Santiago * Sebastian * Tavia * Zellie * Zoe Computer Systems for Final Rendering Sun Microsystems, Inc. No Monsters were harmed in the making of this motion picture No. 38501 Exclusive Monsters, Inc. Merchandise now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2001 Original Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G